heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Teams and the Whole Gang
When others can't do this alone and felt lonely all their life they meet others who can help them with there journey and become True Companion.Sometimes The Main Antagonist or Main Villian will do anything to get ride of them or one of them. Mostly their the Main Characters to save the world or just hanging out as Best Friends. What they do with each others is that they save each others back and their bond will never be broken. Not to be confused with Rallying Friends & Family and Working Together List of Teams * Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Mason and Phil (Madagascar film series) * Kion, Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Shira, Crash, Eddie, Peaches and Julian (Ice Age film series) * Dudes of Grochow: Spejson, Walo and Wojtas (Blok Ekipa) * Jason Johnston, Evelyn Ross, Seth Wilson and Thomas McCallister (Jason and Gunther) * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Joy, Disgust, Anger, Fear and Sadness (Inside Out) * Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven (Frozen) * Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De la Rosa and Dez Wade (Austin & Ally) * Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter film series) * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) * Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter (Justice League) * Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon (The Avengers) * Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger (Power Rangers) *Chiro, Antauri, Sparks, Gibson, Otto and Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Chris and Meg (Griffin family) *Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Tricia Takanawa and Ollie Williams (Quahog 5 News) *Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson and Cleveland Brown (Peter Griffin & Friends) *Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball V (Simpson family) *Julius Hibbert, John Frink, Lindsey Naegle, Seymour Skinner, Lisa Simpson and Jeff Albertson (Mensa International) *Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Hound, Tracks (Autobots) *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie Maheswaran, Peridot, Lapis, Lion (Crystal Gems) Quotes Gallery images98M0LYOX.jpg|The Stars Wars Gang images75TDQUUX.jpg|Monster high students imagesH5W4BEOO.jpg|Team Avatar gravity falls.png|The Mystery Shack Gang imagesFF8TXO1M.jpg|The Isle of the Lost Kids Twilight's_Kingdom_final_group_shot_S4E26.png|The Mane 6 and Spike Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg|The Sub-Zero Heroes The-Gang-s-All-Here-madagascar-9564063-1280-960.jpg|The Madagascar Animals Dudes_of_Gochow_-_Spejson,_Walo_and_Wojtas.png|Dudes of Grochow - Spejson, Walo and Wojtas untitledb.png|Labs Rats untitledghhg.png|Mighty Med imagesDBP6PLRU.jpg|Yugi's Friends imagesBYZRA2HC.jpg|The Duelists from Duel Academy khju.png|Harry and his Wizards Friends untitledvgf.png|Skylar Lewis and her Friends imagesMQ91IFT5.jpg|Team 7 89.PNG|Blu's Crew imagesHK9DN1DS.jpg|Swallow Falls Citizens TF2_Group.jpg|All 9 members of the Team Fortress 2 gang insideout_five.jpg|All 5 of Riley Andersen's emotions File:MP4_Everyone_shocked.png|Mario and his friends File:Star-fox-64-team.jpg|The Star Fox team File:MMPR_Rangers.jpg|The Power Rangers File:BH6_Team_Transparent.png|Big Hero 6 File:Dbz_group.jpg|The Z-Warriors File:All_8_DigiDestined.jpg|The Digidestined CrystalGemsUpdatedByTis.png|The Crystal Gems File:Justice-league-of-america.jpg|The Justice League File:The-Avengers-20121.jpg|The Avengers File:Star_Trek_TOS_cast.jpg|The crew of the USS Enterprise File:Tngcrew5.jpg|The crew of the USS Enterprise D File:Deep_space_nine_0.jpg|The crew of Deep Space 9 File:Voy-crew.jpg|The crew of the USS Voyager File:Star_Trek_NX01_Enterprise_Crew_freecomputerdesktopwallpaper_1600.jpg|The crew of the Enterprise NX-01 File:The_Teen_Titans.jpg|The Teen Titans File:X-Men3.jpg|The X-Men File:Fantastic_Four_(Earth-TRN259)_001.png|The Fantastic Four tumblr_ny2y7u1peI1unkbmho1_1280.jpg|Ash and his Friends File:Kids-Next-Door-Group1_web.jpg|The Kids Next Door 2016-06-16 22.21.45.png|The Rescue Heroes Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Furious-Five-Po.jpg|Po, Shifu and the Furious Five Ed, Edd(Double Dee) & Eddy.png|The Eds: Ed, Double Dee and Eddy wizard-of-oz-original1.jpg|Wizard of Oz The Chipmunks & Chipettes smiling proudly.jpg|The Chipmunks and The Chipettes powerpuff_girls.png|The Powerpuff Girls explore_feat_mod1b.jpg|Hiccup, Toothless and the Riders of Berk SS_Team_KFC.png|The Supa Strikas vlc-2016-08-02-03h50m13s645.jpg|Shaggy, Scooby and the WWE Superstars Prostars 101 000107167.png|The ProStars 1444775283-unnamed3.jpg|Austin,Ally Trish,Dez futurama___planet_express_employee_photo__1_by_spider_matt-d5spl65.png|Planet Express Crew and Zoidberg Kingdom-Hearts-3-release-date.jpg|Kingdom Heart 6-54_Xros_Heart_United_Army.png|Pros Hearts Army zombieland-zombieland-11064555-1600-1200.jpg|Zombies Exterminators BGc9P10CcAAzF2q.png|Bens Team scooby-gang.jpg|The Scoobies Gang 0461f7103cea7e6d865ffc15e491493e.jpg|Ohana images.jpeg|Jimmy Neutron's Friends Yu-Gi-Oh Signers.png|The 5 D's LumaPictures_guardians-of-the-galaxy_header.jpg|Guardians of the galaxy Fellowship.JPG|The Fellowships desktopteam.jpg|The Mighty Ducks Screen Shot 2016-09-26 at 8.38.47 AM.png|The Megas XLR team Page-Shot-2016-11-3 tmnt - Google Search.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Screenshot (17).png|Dino Vengers Screenshot (15).png|Road Rovers Page-Shot-2016-11-3 loonatics unleashed - Google Search.png|Loonatics Bladebreakers-beyblade-23486432-500-375.jpg|Bladebreakers Los-Increibles-2-Brad-Bird-habla-del-estado-del-guion-y-la-fecha-de-estreno_landscape.jpg|The Incredibles KFDP (1).png|Kung Fu Dino Posse Rip&co.JPG|Rip & Co. The_gang.png|Team Possible 327_-_Team_Phineas.jpg|Team Phineas Screenshot_20161125-073445.png|The Mummies Neutrinos.jpg|Neutrinos Raptor11.jpg|The Raptors CIii2IhUYAAQl2R.jpg|The Rex Family Addams_Family_sketch_Charles_Addams.jpg|The Addams Family 989786a1-2e66-43fb-a765-b1ee5a7cda56.png|The Simpsons Family_Guy_4165.png|The Griffin Family AmericanDad_family_1253925656.jpg|The Smith Family Stan,_Kyle,_Cartman,_and_Kenny.png|South Park Boys TheClevelandShowPromo.png|The Brown-Tubbs Family 9752.jpg|The Gatherers Oldd-16.jpg|Rescue Rangers Newfopintro67.jpg|The Fairly OddParents 503 55.jpg|Super Best Friends Snapshot-2016-12-01-11h56m52s817.png|The High 5 File:Img_984321_17954445_0.jpeg|The Gorengers File:TeamLightyear.png|Team Lightyear File:VD_33.png|The Bear Trio File:1985-breakfast-clu_1458352i.jpg|The Breakfast Club Crystal_Temps_by_Pearl.png|The Crystal Temps Screenshot_20170510-223649.png|The Fairy Tale Police Department File:Dw-autobot_poster.jpg|The Autobots La Leyenda de los Rugrats.jpg|Rugrats Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes